onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Caribou
|image= |jname=カリブー |rname=''Karibū'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 600One Piece Manga - Chapter 600, Caribou arrives in Grove 46 along with his brother per the fake Luffy's orders. |affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates (former, temporary); Caribou Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Captain |jva= |epithet= |}} |bounty= 210,000,000|}} |}} "Wet-Haired" Caribou is an infamous rookie pirate who was at the Sabaody Archipelago around the time of the Straw Hat Pirates' reunion. He has a bounty of 210,000,000, making him part of the new generation of rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000. He is the brother of "Blood Splatterer" Coribou, another infamous rookie. Both brothers gained their reputations for killing Marines. As both of them have bounties of over 70,000,000, they both fulfill the requirement of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates,One Piece Manga - Chapter 598, Caribou and Coribou join the Impostor Straw Hats. but they eventually left upon discovering the crew's fraudulence. Appearance Caribou is a tall man with dark hair reaching down to his shoulders, a distinctive wet-looking tuft giving him his epithet, and a beard in the shape of a spiral. He has psychotic-looking eyes with many circles around the pupils, pointed ears, and long limbs. He has a long tongue which is often seen sticking out. He wears a captain's coat which appears to be made of fur, dark on the outside and lighter and spotted on the inside (similar to a leopard's), dark pants and shoes, and an extremely long-sleeved shirt covered in blood with a Cross fleury that appears to be the symbol of his crew. With the way he wears his shirt, concealing his arms under his long sleeves, it resembles an unbuckled straitjacket. Personality Caribou is a psychotic, violent man renowned for killing Marines. He apparently believes strongly in God, begging Him to forgive the Marine that tried to shoot him, before sadistically ordering his brother to bury the man alive as a punishment for the Marine's "sins". He later shoots the Marine when additional reinforcements arrive, as the Marine lied to him about calling for backup, without concern for the consequences of his actions. He is also very merciless, as he ignored the pleas of the fake Straw Hats. Caribou originally shows a complete lack of fear toward the Straw Hat Pirates (both the real and fake ones), completely disregarding the fake Luffy's orders despite knowing of his 400,000,000 bounty, and still opted to go after the real Straw Hats after escaping from Sentoumaru (though it is not known whether or not he witnessed the ease at which the Monster Trio dispatched the two Pacifista units that Sentoumaru brought with him, or even acknowledged the strength of the real crew). Apparently, he had planned to kill the crew from within after joining, and decided to do the same to the real crew after the fakes were exposed. He also punishes the fake crew by burying them alive. All these factors strongly hints a streak of treachery and ruthlessness within him. However, Caribou is later revealed to be a coward especially when his crew is not around him. After the ambush on the Straw Hats failed, he begs for mercy. When encountering the Kraken, he expresses his fear of death. He seems to be somewhat perceptive as he was the only one among the Strawhats who noticed the Kraken beneath them while they were travelling down a sea current. In spite of his insanity, or perhaps because of it, he does seem to have at least some basic understanding of how corrupt the world is, as shown by his comment on how the Marines need to get rid of their "unspoken rule" about how it is okay to lie to criminals, as well as his comment about how hypocritical the Marines are. However, the comment may be based more on his anger toward the Marine who lied to him about the reinforcements that he called than anything else. Abilities and Powers Caribou is a pirate captain reputed as a fearsome killer of Marines, who has managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, sailing through the first half of the Grand Line. In his first appearance, he was seen being able to detect the presence of a Marine hiding nearby who was spying on the recruits and reporting their presence to his superiors. Devil Fruit Caribou ate an unnamed Logia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to become and control a thick, light-colored substance similar in appearance to the wax generated by Mr. 3's Doru Doru no Mi. He was shown using it to suffocate fake Sanji by encasing his head in a ball. He then used it to allow a cannonball fired by fake Sogeking to be absorbed harmlessly into his body. The real Sanji was able to kick him despite his Logia intangibility, but it's shown later on that he is deliberately hiding his power so the crew will drop their guard, as he does not believe he can take them all alone. Thus, he likely allowed Sanji to make contact. As for now, this fruit hasn't shown any apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Weapons He used some sort of spear or polearm to stab the Marine who was spying at the Fake Straw Hats meeting point. He was also seen wielding a flintlock pistol. History Past Some time in the past, Caribou and Coribou became pirates and gained a fearsome reputation for killing Marines. The Straw Hat Reunion Eventually, the two brothers managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, where they allied themselves with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. They were first seen in Grove 46, the allies' meeting point, together with some fellow pirate captains. Caribou spotted a Marine spying on them. When the Marine attempted to draw his gun, Caribou injured him with his weapon and then begged God to forgive the man for trying to kill him. He then ordered Coribou to bury the Marine alive as punishment. They were interrupted by Fake Luffy, who ordered them to stop. After the Marines surrounded the pirates at the meeting place, Fake Luffy ordered Caribou and Coribou to use the Marine that they injured as a shield. Caribou chooses to disobey the order, instead shooting the Marine for lying to him about not calling reinforcements. He then says that the Marines should do away with the unwritten rule that says that they can lie to criminals. He and his old crew then launch an attack. In the ensuing battle, Fake Luffy is exposed as a fraud and captured, while the real Luffy is revealed to the those present. Despite all the other recruits being captured, Caribou, his brother, and the rest of their crew managed to escape, even capturing the remainder of the impostor Straw Hat counterparts (sans Cocoa and fake Chopper) along the way. He had his crew dug graves for the fakes to be buried alive in. Caribou reveals that he never intended to follow the Straw Hats, having planned to first gain their trust and then kill them from the inside, and then picks up fake Sanji and starts to suffocate him with his Devil Fruit power. Fake Sogeking then tries to shoot him, but his body absorbs the shot. Caribou eagerly orders his crew to bury the fakes and happily states that he was able to confirm the real Straw Hat Luffy. He is next seen in the ocean on his coated ship, following the real Straw Hats, commenting that they had better let him join this time. Fishman Island Arc With their seacow, the Caribou Pirates eventually caught up with the Straw Hats ship and they prepare for battle. Caribou is the first to set foot on the Thousand Sunny. Before his crew can follow, his seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo fled in fear after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy taking the rest of the Caribou Pirates and leaving Caribou behind. Once Caribou sees that he is left alone, he begs the Straw Hat crew to have mercy on him. After the Straw Hats tie him up, Caribou decides to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity. When they travel to the deep currents and encounter a sea monster known as the Kraken, Caribou urged the Straw Hats to turn back, but Luffy decides to tame it much to Caribou's shock. Trivia * He has distinct Laughter Style: "kehehe". References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users